Sadida/Strength/Intelligence/1
OK so you want to be able to kill things without getting hurt and farm lots of mats? Well you have chosen the correct class/build but I warn you now this is far from a cheap venture I will be advising on stats based on a Strength/Intelligence build so if you are going pure strength ignore stat suggestions. You will also note that I do not have points going into staff skill until very late, this is because this style of sadida usually does not need to use it's staff and tries to stick to ranged attacks due to low HP on damage equipment. There are alternative equipment sets available between lvl 45 and 67 however I will not discuss them because they are more expensive and I am writing this guide similar to how I raised my character. If you would like information on these options between 45 and 67 feel free to PM me on NeedTan. After 1.17 Note For starters sorry for delaying any update since 1.17. Now I have to say I do not know how this build will work at low levels, I may start one just to see how it works but with Incarnam added with 1.18 it may be doable again. But I can tell you one thing this build still rocks hard at higher levels and I need to modify some equipment and spell suggestions but that will come soon. Characteristic points *Stats *level 1-21 raise Intelligence to 100 *level 21-91 raise Strength to 200 *level 91-131 raise Intelligence to 200 *level 131+ your choice strength is suggested though Spell Maxing *Spells *level 1-11 Earthquake - 5 *level 11-21 Silvan Power - 5 *level 21-31 Bramble - 4 *level 31-36 Manifold Bramble - 5 *level 36-48 Poison Wind - 5 (2pts left over) *level 48-51 Bramble - 5 *level 51-60 The Inflatable - 4 *level 60-70 Wild Grasses - 5 *level 70-80 Bush Fire - 5 (unique to hybrid Sadidas) *level 80-85 Staff Skill - 3 (2pts left over) *level 85-90 Insolent Bramble - 4 *level 90-100 The Ultra-Powerful - 5 (7 pts left over) *level 100-101 Earthquake - 6 (2pts left over) *level 101-104 Bramble - 6 *level 104-110 The Inflatable - 5 *level 110-123 Staff Skill - 6 *level 123-138 Dagger Skill - 6 *level 138-154 The Sacrificial Doll - 6 *lever 154-169 Paralizing Poison - 6 *All other spells are to be left at level 1 Spell leveling can be accelerated by using Scroll of Spells. *'Note': Brush Fire at level 5 is 4 AP as is Bramble level 5 so it is a good alternative to attack creatures with high earth resistance. However once you level Bramble to level 6 Brush Fire will rarely be used however can be very usefull still. So in light of this I have left the spell leveling in the order I did them but am suggesting that you may want to skip Brush Fire if you feel you will not use it. Equipment *level 1-17 Full Young Adventurer Gear, Mental ring, any weapon +int or +vit preferred *level 17 Full Robber Set, Mental ring, Sandals of Intelligence, Adventurer Cloak, Adventurer Hat *level 22 Replace cape with La Samoulaille or a Tofu Cloak *level 27 Replace boots with Powerful Boots of Concentration *level 29 Replace Mental ring with Ecalisor *level 36 Replace Hat with Prespwig *level 40 Replace Ecalisor with Ringtree *level 40 Replace hat with Kanniball mask *level 43 Replace cloak with Mokette *level 44 Replace amulet with Claw Jigsaw amulet *level 48 Full Treechnid Set, Dhyn Ring *level 58 Replace Dhyn Ring with Nonsenz Ring *level 67 God Rod, Aerdala Amulet, Belt of the Trembling Dodu, 2X Nonsenz Ring, Wabbits Thongs, Kanniball mask, Mokette *level 73 Replace hat with Korko Kousto *level 76 Replace boots with Sandals Adin *level 80 Replace amulet with Farle's Ears *level 87 Replace one ring with Farle's Wedding Ring *level 88 Replace cloak with Grazor *level 90 Replace belt with Powerful Dazzling Belt *level 100 Buy Yondanwa Staff to swap in for PvP, and Ice Pick to swap in for maximum damage *level 106 Get a Red Root Chileepaperz great staff for stealing HP *level 109 Replace other Nonsenz Ring with Dragon Pig Ring *level 110 Replace boots with Ancestral Shin Guards *level 110 Replace amulet with Ancestral Torc *level 114 Replace cape with Ancestral Treecape *level 120 Replace hat with Dora Bora and replace weapon with Cinati Root *level 126 Replace amulet with Renewed Amulet (or wait for Soft Oak) *level 136 Replace boots with Soft Oak Sunday Thongs *level 138 Replace amulet with Soft Oak Tailasman (if you optes for Soft Oak over Renewed) *level 139 Replace Farle's Wedding Ring with Soft Oak Ring *level 139 Replace cape with Moowolf Cape (or wait for Soft Oak cape) *level 142 Replace cape with Worn Soft Oak Cape * Note - I'm following this build and I've found it may be worth at lvl 38 you use a Prespwig and a Prespic Cloak. If you get a wig with +3 damage and a cloak wit +2 damage you'll have a bonus of +2 damage, giving you a total of +7 damage, and you'll take only 2 reflect damage per turn, not mentioning the +wis bonus. I'm lvl 40 now and with the ringtree + robber set + prespiwig and cloak i'm doing 35 damage per turn. Its nice!(Cute-Sadi) PETS *Minimino - max dmg *Ghast - PvP (when you know you won't have init) *Little White Bow Meow - PvP (init is your best friend) Leveling *levels 1-5: Toutorial/Quests *levels 5-17: Tofu in tofu corner - tactic - cast earthquake and stay out of range, bramble any that get close *levels 17-22: Tofu in tofu corner - tactic - cast earthquake and silvan power, pass *levels 22-29: gobballs - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *levels 29-36: gobballs or prespics - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *levels 36-48: gobballs or prespics/boars - tactic 1- be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble/Manifold Bramble on it - tactic 2 - Manifold bramble then move back and pass, then follow tactic 1. *levels 48-67: prespics/boars or Dark Bakers/Miners/Smiths - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake, Poison Wind, and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *level 67-80: Dark Bakers/Miners/Smiths or Ouginaks or Fungi Masters or Bworks - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake, Poison Wind, and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *level 80-90: Ouginaks or Dopples, or Blops/Kanigrous or Koalas (Koalas and Kanigrous require at least an Eniripsa) or Pandala Monsters - tactic - be as far from monsters as possible, cast earthquake, Poison Wind, and silvan power, pass, if anything survives simply use bramble on it *level 90-120: Ouginaks or Dopples, or Blops/Kanigrous or Koalas (Koalas and Kanigrous require at least an Eniripsa) or Pandala monsters - tactic - Cast Earthquake, Poison Wind, and Insolent on yourself (or on the Eniripsa if you are at Kanigrous or Koalas, then he will in turn use Word of Youth on you) then bramble everything *level 120-200: Unknown Notes *1) At level 5 of Poison Wind and Earthquake the base damage is 5, so every 20 points in Strength and Intelligence or every 20% damage increase will give 1 more damage. *2) At level 6 Earthquake has a base damage of 7, so every 15 Intelligence will give 1 damage *3) You will notice a steady increase in your damage per turn until level 45 where you will remain almost unchanged till level 67 where it will increase sharply and continue to make jumps as you work your way towards level 80 then it will level off until 90 where you will be a killing machine! So don't be discouraged! *4) The fighting tactic are a little deeper than I made them seem however I simply gave the basic idea of the fighting style it is played differently by anyone that uses this type of character. *5) I did not discuss Pure Intelligence Sadida damage build for one important reason! They are very under powered compared to the Pure Strength and the Hybrid. (I know this because I have seen it.) *6) This is simply how I put my character together so if you have problems with it, well change the set up this is not a law you have to follow just my humble guide to spending millions of kamas and getting sucked into playing your material farming character and leaving your main on a shelf. *7) At level 113 The Citrus Daggers becomes available and is actually a nice option for this build because od the 9 AP set up. I have tried them at level 120 and they average a little less than yondonwa staff in damage per turn but they heal for more because of the extra hit. So you may want to consider looking into getting these and dagger skill as a team oriented weapon so you can hit monsters without having to make sure no one is next to it.